Forgotten Cullens
by sakurahime92
Summary: Bella runs into a tree and forgets about Edward and his family completely. What will Edward do with this news?
1. Chapter 1

**EDWARD WHO?**

I was in Biology when Mike and Edward were fighting. I look up and shake my head, going towards the argument knowing it involved me.

"Bella isn't going to be able to go to Seattle; she has some plans already made." Edward says for the hundredth time and I head toward Angela.

"How do you know that? Are the plans dealing with you and you freaky family?" Mike accused getting really pissed and getting ready to start a fight.

"Actually, she's hanging out with the wolves this weekend." The class gasps and turn their heads towards I who sweat-drop. _Edward did you really have to say wolves? I know that you don't like them but they are still people._ "I mean she's hanging out at the reservation with Jacob and the gang. I won't be with them but she will be busy the entire time." Mike looks over at Bella and she gets chills.

"Bella, may I please hang out with you and the others this weekend." Mike says pleadingly and she thinks about what they would be doing. Motorcycling, cliff diving, hiking, triathlon, and camping; definitely not coming.

"I don't think that will be such a great idea. We are going to be doing some boring stuff." Bella says knowing that it will be safer if Mike thought it was utterly boring. Mike nods his head and accepts defeat when he sees it.

I go back to my seat and Edward sits down also. "Boring, Mike was thinking that it would be an eventful chance to steal you away from me." Edward says chuckling while I glared at him.

"Well excuse me but it was hard enough to convince you to let me go with the wolves. I'm not going to have Jake and the others are in danger of being found out if I let Mike tag along. Not to mention, Jake doesn't get along well with Mike. The wolves call me vampire girl and how would I explain that you and your family is a family of vampires?" Edward nods his head in agreement when the teacher begins the lesson.

Jake picks me up after school and Edward and Jake get into their normal glaring contest while I get into his car. I honk his horn to get them to stop glaring at each other while Alice drags Edward towards them. Getting into the car, Jacob cheers up instantly as he sees me.

"Hi Bella, are you ready for the wolf experience to begin?" Jake asks and I nod my head.

"As long as you keep me from killing myself I'm ready and willing." I said smiling while Jake heads to La Push.

"Well, I'm not going to let you kill yourself, and then I'd have to suffer the wrath of that _bloodsucker_. You're going to be perfectly safe as long as I'm with you." Jake says as I start laughing again.

"Well the last time we had gone motorcycling, Edward almost killed you for nearly breaking my arm."

"That bloodsucker also tried to kill me when I asked him to let me have you this weekend. He's extremely protective of you, or have you failed to notice the way he acts around me." Jake growls as he remembers the fights he's gotten in over me.

I sweat-drop when I recall the time I'd given Edward permission to kill Edward after Jacob had kissed me. "Yeah, but it was either you or Seth and I trust you to stick to the point more than Seth would." Jake nodded his head and stopped the car and I see the other guys waving at me to come over.

"It's been awhile Bella. Where has the vampire been hiding you?" Seth asks slapping my back and I smile.

"Oh the bloodsucker was just holding Bells prisoner in Forks but he doesn't really trust us as much as she would hope." Jake says and I cower behind Jake to escape some evil glares.

"Well let's start with the motorcycling. I brought all our bikes and I suppose you have Bella's bike with you Jake?" Seth says and I brighten up. I look at my beautiful red motorcycle and I jump on it with some assistance from Jake.

"Please don't get yourself killed Bells. That's the last thing I need on my conscious letting you die and dying by your dad's hands or your boyfriends hands." Jake says with a grin and I just shake my head not listening anymore.

Everyone starts their bikes and ride through the woods. Jake shouts something but I don't hear him and then crash into a tree. Jake runs up towards me and keeps calling my name but I can't respond to anything. I felt someone lift me off the ground but I didn't know who it was and finally lose consciousness. I recall all my memories of me and Edward and wonder why I'm having all these memories.

I wake up to a weird noise as if someone was fighting outside. Sitting up I see Jacob and some other boy fighting over something. "What the hell did you do? What will you do if Bella never gets better? Carlisle says that she may not come out of that coma." The mysterious boy says and I open the door to show I was okay.

Edward looks at me and hugs me tightly. "I'm never letting you go with the stupid wolves ever again." I look at Jake and he doesn't look me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I didn't mean for you to crash into the tree and didn't even think about the dangers of you riding a motorcycle in the dark." I wave it off.

"It's okay Jake, I knew what I was doing more than anyone but can you please tell me who is hugging me." Jake and Edward stare at me and Edward lets me go. At that moment Carlisle comes in with some x-rays and Edward pulls him into the other room.

Closing the door, the three guys start to talk. "Carlisle, Bella seems to have forgotten about me. Is that even possible?" Carlisle nods his head.

"Quite common and predictable with head injuries." Looking over at Jake he asked, "She ran into a tree on a motorcycle? Why did you let her do something so reckless? This is Bella we're talking about after all." Carlisle scolded Jake.

"I didn't think that Bella would actually crash into a tree and go into a coma. But I should've considered her incredible sense of clumsiness when we were riding." Jake says sad.

They come out and I look over at the boy next to Jake. He looked so depressed that I wanted to go and give him a nice hug but felt that it would make matters worse if I did that. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember us or our memories?" I shake my head and Edward excused himself from the office while Jake took me back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Depression and Confusion**

I walk into my house and Charlie rushes over to make sure I was okay. "Dad, I'm fine and you don't have to worry about me so much as you do yourself. Jake was there and took me to a hospital and made sure I was fine enough to walk around." I said getting out of Charlie's grasp.

"Was Edward told about this?" Charlie asked and I tilt my head.

Jake intercepts this and whispers something to Charlie and he erupts. "What do you mean Jacob Black? She has forgotten about Edward completely?" Jake nods his head and I go to my room.

At the Cullens

Edward sulks in his room when Alice pops in and sits next to Edward. _How are you doing with the news about Bella?_

"You knew didn't you? Is she going to get better?" Edward asks and Alice shakes her head.

"I don't know. I can't see a future for Bella so she is going to be with Jacob and the wolves or she will be dead."

Edward growls and gets to his feet. "I will never let that happen. I will watch her so she doesn't get killed." With that, Edward heads towards my house to check up on me.

Jake smells Edward and lets him in. "I need to know if you'll look after Bella while she is with you."

"Of course I will look after Bells while she is with me." Edward calms down and leaves as I come down the stairs.

"Did someone else come over? I thought I heard other voices in the house." I say sitting on the couch.

"No it was just me." _Figures that she would come as Edward was here. How does she manage to do that?_ "Sure it wasn't the TV you heard?" Jacob says as he tries to come up with excuses.

"I'm positive it wasn't the television. But, if you don't want to tell me if someone was here then I won't pry. As long as it wasn't that weird boy from the hospital; then I would get my dad to get me a restraining order." I say with a pang of guilt as I said it. _Why do I feel so guilty for saying I might get a restraining order on that weird person. _Jacob laughs thinking about what Edward might do if he heard Bella say that.

I go to the couch to read 'Withering Heights' again and see the name Edward and feel really sad. _Why would I feel sad if I read the name Edward? It's not like I've ever known anyone by that name or cared for someone named Edward. So why do I feel so bad about reading the stupid name._ Jacob notices my behavior and takes the book away from me.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to read this book, Bells. Maybe you should read some legends of the Quileutes. It will be a good break from reading the same exact thing." I nod and find my long lost Quileute legends book I picked up after hearing all the Cold One's stories from Jake. Then finding out that the legends were true was an even better reason to reread the book. Curling up in the sofa I start reading when I see Jake falling asleep on the chair in the corner and I smiled. _He's been working really hard and deserves a break from all the wolf work he has to do._ Putting a blanket over Jake, I wonder why he's so worried over me and shrug it off.

Jake wakes up around eleven at night with the blanket I put on him earlier slipping off. He sees me sleeping with the book on my chest and a blanket over me (placed by Edward) so I don't catch a cold. Jake gets up and shook me until I woke. "Hey Bells, you should go up to your room to get some sleep. I'm leaving now since I got patrol in two hours. See you later maybe tomorrow." I nod and stagger up to my bedroom.

I notice my window slightly open and I close it since it was so cold. I lie in bed and fall asleep instantly, exhausted from the grief Charlie and Jacob had given me earlier and see someone with me in a dream. He was a tall, blonde boy with pale white skin glittering in the sunlight and I seem so comfortable right next to him. He was playing the piano and I feel as if I've heard the tune somewhere before.

I bolt up in my bed from the dream and look at my clock. 6:30 it read and I decided to get ready for school. _Hope I don't get any grief from any of my friends for riding into a tree. _Pulling into the parking lot, I noticed a silver Volvo and feel strangely sad from not riding in it. _What the heck is wrong with me? I need to get over these feelings so I can continue my day as normal as possible._

Just then, Edward steps out of the car with Alice and glances at me. I turn my head and headed to my first class of the day when Edward came towards me. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" I looked at him for a moment and tried to walk away but he caught my arm.

"I'm fine, but why are you trying to stock me you weirdo?" I said trying to get away and he let me go.

"You're still not completely alright. You still don't remember me. I'm you're lab partner in Biology and am in all of your classes. Edward Cullen is my name so please don't be to freaked out when I see you in class." Edward leaves and I feel sad when I hear a familiar motor sound.

Turning my head, I see Jake on his black motorcycle and I jump for joy. "What are you doing here Jake?" I asked hugging the giant in front of me.

"I'm transferring to your school. Now we'll be able to hang out more often."

"You're really worried about me aren't you?"

"Yep. I'll see at lunch right?" I nod and head of to English.

"Wait!" I said and Jacob stopped walking, "I thought you couldn't transfer to this high school since you and the other wolves go to the school on the reservation."

"Well dad thought it would be better with some extra protection around here with you in your condition." I nod my head and we head out to our respective classes.

Mike comes up to me in English and questioned me about how whom I was talking to this morning. "Come on, Mike, that was Jake. You've met him before and he's just transferred to this school so can he sit with us at lunch?" I ask and Mike tilts his head.

"What happened with Edward? Did you two finally break up?" I ran his question through my head a million times before he caught on.

"No problem. Can Jake sit at our table with us today?" I cheer and go to my seat next to Edward of course.

When the class finally ended, Edward tuned into Jacob's head. _How is Bells able to forget Edward? When he left her, Bella was a complete and utter mess and now this! Well maybe I will be able to get a chance to go out with her. _Edward's concentration was broken as Bella tripped while standing up.

_Great, now I have to catch Bella but can't be my usual fast self._ Edward catches me right before I fall with ease. I stare at him and see that his eyes are a different color than they were at the hospital. "Are you feeling okay? You're eyes are black instead of gold." I say and Edward smiles for the first time.

"I'm quite fine. You are more like yourself than I thought." Edward picks up his books and leaves the classroom as I head to Trigonometry.

"Trigonometry was so extremely boring. I'm so glad that you are here though. Let me introduce you to everyone, this is Angela, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Eric. Everyone this is my friend Jacob Black, he's from the reservation down near La Push. He just transferred into this high school and I wanted to see if he could sit with us." I said sitting down in my usual spot.

"Sure Bella but what about Ed –" Mike shakes his head furiously and Angela stops mid-sentence. "What about the fact that you are still the only single girl at this table?" Angela says looking sideways at the others really scared.

"Well, I haven't minded before and I don't know any other way to live other than being single but what is with that one kid, Edward Cullen? It seems like he's been stalking me on campus." I say and every single person at the table said nothing.

Getting uncomfortable, Jake cleverly started talking about his first day here. "Then my teacher was surprised that I could build my own cars." Mike and Tyler look at Jake not missing a word he was saying while I talked to the other girls about the upcoming dance.

"No way, the coordination challenged shouldn't be allowed to even think about going to a dance." I say as I finish my coke.

"But the dance won't be any fun without you there." Jessica says and Jake overhears us talking.

"Bells, if you don't want to go then how about we go biking like we did before?" I think about it and smile.

Mike speaks before I could. "What do you mean by biking, Jake? Motorcycling or bicycling?" I get nervous and look at Jake to see how he'll respond.

"I fixed up me and Bella's bikes and we go riding every now and then. She picked them up a little under five months while she was 'zombie Bella'. So what do you say? Your red bike is in my garage waiting for you to ride it again."

"Of course, though I doubt it's any safer than me dancing in heels." Jake beamed and I smile finally having a legitimate excuse for missing the dance.

_I can't believe that Bella can actually ride a motorcycle and her new boyfriend can build cars easily. I really want to know what happened between Bella and Edward though. He couldn't have broken up with her because she wasn't zombie-like. But why didn't she pick me instead of that loser Jacob. _Edward heard as he was checking on Bella during gym class and couldn't help but laugh.

Emmet who was sitting close by was wondering what Edward was laughing about. "I'm laughing at what Mike had to say about Jacob's arrival." Edward answered just so Emmet could hear. Emmet started to laugh also.

"How was Biology?" I shook my head at the recollection.

"She was as stubborn as she was when she was trying to figure out what we were. Only this time she isn't being as observant. It's making me very frantic because I can't read her mind so it's almost like the beginning all over again."

"I'm sure it will get better. This is Bella we're talking about and that's why you and Jacob convinced the wolves to let him transfer here isn't it?" Emmet said convincingly.

"I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Biology Disaster**

Jake and I go biking in the woods like we always do on the weekends now and I fall off my bike. "Maybe we should call it a day. You can't afford to have anymore concussions by tomorrow or else it will be kind of obvious you weren't helping me build my car." Jake says lifting me off the ground.

"MY dad would believe the lie for a couple more weeks. I am a klutz after all; but I think I've had enough biking for one day." I said looking at the blood coming from my knees yet again.

We went to Jake's to bandage my knee and find the rest of the pack over. "What's up guys?" Jake asked seriously since he wasn't on duty for today.

"What happened to Bella?" Sam asked amused at my bleeding. It reminded me of someone else constantly mocking me for my clumsiness.

"I fell off of my bike yet again. But this time I didn't run into any trees." I said proud of myself.

"The Cullen's finally crossed the border and we want them to pay." Sam said after his laughter ended.

_Cullen's, Cullen's, like Edward and his sisters? It can't be!_ "What do the Cullen's have to do with your borders?" I said trying to sound calm.

Jake looks at me and doesn't smile. "Do you truly no nothing of the Cullen family?" I nod my head wondering what Jake was getting at. "Should I tell her guys?" Sam nods his head with a half smile on his face and I wonder what they were going to tell me.

"What's going on you guys? You never do anything like this unless it was completely important." I say with a scary thought in my head.

"Edward Cullen and his family are vampires and he was your boyfriend. When you ran into that tree you lost your memory of him and his family. Once he broke up with you and you were like a zombie. You didn't eat and didn't interact with anyone around you except for me and the other wolves. He's been really worried so he's been coming to the reserve constantly to check up on you through me." Jake says and I gape at him. Sam laughs so hard that he collapses onto the ground.

"Is that the real reason that you transferred to my high school? So you could provide me with extra protection if needed since my so-called protector isn't able to save me right there anymore?" I spat disgusted thinking he wanted to be there for me.

"That's part of it but I truly did use it as an excuse to spend more time with you. I wanted to go to your high school and this just gave me the needed excuse. Please don't be mad Bells; I did what I needed to do to spend time with you. WE also get to spend every weekend together when I'm not on patrol." Jake said trying to justify himself to me.

"Don't try to comfort me Jacob. You just transferred because you felt you needed to protect me in the absence of Edward Cullen. I can't believe you would just lie to me right in front of my face. You are the absolute worst person on the earth Jacob Black!" I yell leaving his house and going to my house.

Charlie greets me home with a stern look on his face. "I heard about the fight. Jake has called here about four times since you got in your truck to come back."

"Not in the mood dad. I'll see you in the morning." I said running to my bedroom.

In Biology the next day was Edward as usual and I began to think about what Jacob had said earlier. _Edward Cullen and his family are vampires._ I shake my head at the thought out of my head before making a fuss.

Sitting down in my seat I greet Edward. "Hello Edward."

Edward was shocked that I greeted him and he started stuttering. "H-hi Bella," He looks closely at me and sighs. "What's the matter Bella? I can tell from your expression that something's bothering you." He says and I stare at him surprised.

Gaining my composure, I say, "Nothing's the matter Edward. I was thinking about something my friend told me yesterday. It's nothing that concerns you." I say hoping he'll believe the lie.

"Okay, but you can talk to me if there's something bothering you." Edward say s pulling out his textbook for the lesson.

"Okay class, turn your textbooks to page 312 and read that section. Then we'll be taking a small test to see those you actually read those pages." I look at Edward and see that his book was already opened to that page. I open my book to that page and start reading. Then about ten till the end of class he have us the multiple choice test and I knew I failed it. It was the hardest test and no one could have gotten an A on the test.

The teacher gave our tests back and the one person who didn't fail the test was Edward but what was more shocking was that he got a perfect score on it. The teacher dismissed us and I asked Edward to tell me everything that is weird within his family.

"What makes you think there is something weird with my family?" Edward asked amused and I list the differences between him and his family and he gets paler.

"I just have a photographic memory. That's how I aced that test, so how about you take your theories and back off." He yelled and walked off.

I look at him and get very nervous when his older brother comes up from behind. "Hey Bella, what's got you looking so down?" I look at him and wonder how all the Cullen's know when I'm feeling sad or mad.

"Edward just walked off without giving me any answers. You're his older brother right? Could you possible ask him what is the matter?" I ask and Emmet look confused.

"Do you remember my name, Bella?" He asked and I think about it for a moment.

"It's something like Emmer or Emmes, right?" He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Names, Emment Bella. I'll ask but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get any answers from him."

"Thank you" Is all I got to say before he disappeared.

IN Biology the next day Edward was glaring at me. "What did you do asking my brother to help you in proving that my family has some secret that nobody else knows?" He yells and I cower a bit.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would tell me what I want to know. At least your brother is willing to help me out. You won't tell me anything and I'm not going to give up."

Edward chuckles and I glare at him. "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." A strange sense of déjà vu.

I pay attention to the lesson and Edward takes notes as he listens. "I hope you give up on these theories before you get to confused and think I'm something I'm not."

"I have one theory that Jake told me earlier. YOU and you're family are vampires." I catch him off guard and he denies this theory completely.

"I'm not some invincible creature of the night. You should start paying more attention in class instead of making accusations. You'll never be able to pass the class if you keep this up." Edward says trying to lie without being too obvious.

I stare at him and consider kicking him in the gut. "I'm not like you who gets distracted easily. I have to get to class so see ya." I said angry at him for saying all those cruel things.

"What did you say, bro?" Emmet said as Edward walked into Spanish.

"What I told her when she confronted me at the hospital after that car accident." Emmet whistled and Edward glared at him.

"I didn't want to tell you Edward but it seems like she doesn't even like you anymore. I think she's interested in that wolf boy Jake now. If she hadn't lost her memory she'd be all yours but since she has well then she has." Emmet said and Edward hit Emmet in the gut.

"I don't care what her plans are I just want her to be safe. If she wants to be with Jacob Black then so be it. But that is her choice and I have always let her have her way." Edward says as he leaves the classroom before the teacher even arrived claiming he was sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and Jacob Part 1**

Edward was patiently waiting for Bella to arrive in Biology class when she never showed up. _What is wrong with Bella? She never misses school unless she is sick or injured. If Jake did something to her I'll kill him. _

As Edward left Biology, Jake came running up towards him in a panic. "Jake, what's wrong with Bella? Why wasn't she in school? Is she sick or injured?" Edward asked and Jake was astonished at the questions.

"That's what I was going to ask. I thought you would read anyone's mind to see if you could figure out why Bells isn't here. Can you read her dad's mind?" Edward shakes his head and a thought came to his head.

"How about we go to her house? Bella should be there if she is sick or injured. If Charlie is there, then we will just say we were worried and came to see how she was feeling."

Jake nodded, climbing onto his bike when Edward told him to get into his car. Jake hopped in and they speeded towards my house. Little did they know I wasn't even home.

I was at the meadow Edward took me to once. I was wondering through the woods when I came across it and fell asleep. It was so calm and peaceful that I didn't want to leave and was relieved that it didn't make me feel like I was forgetting something.

Back at Bella's

Jake and Edward arrived at the house and couldn't find a trace of her in the house or near the normal areas she usually goes to. Jake is completely beside himself when he recalls something. _Bella did mention something about a meadow she wanted to go to a long time ago. _

Edward hears this and goes rigid. "A meadow? What do you mean a meadow, Jake?" He asked really scared and Jake doesn't say a word. "This is important Jacob. This is about Bella's safety." He growled and Jake sighs.

"Well, after you left she started to hang out with me. One day she wanted us to go hiking to find a special meadow in the woods. We tried to find it but couldn't so she gave up about a week later." Edward collapses and Jake starts to wonder why he collapsed.

"There's a reason that she wanted to go to that meadow. You see the meadow you two were trying to find was a place where we would go on occasion. She might be there since she would know the woods around the meadow extremely well. I made her walk there the first time we went so she would know how to get there if she wanted to be alone." Jake was now as terrified as Edward was.

"We have to go save her before she gets herself killed." Jake said as he phased and bolted towards my scent and truck.

I was having a perfect day in this mysterious meadow as I wonder who Edward Cullen truly was. _Why should I even care what he is? After all, I'm more concerned that I have forgotten most of my life before the accident. I know that Jake is a wolf but what was I doing to make me go to his house and spend most of my time there. _I lie on my back and close my eyes for a bit getting some sleep.

I was at a ballet studio and someone was trying to take care of me when I was in pain. He was tall and well perfect. But he was stone cold and was so panicky that I felt I was reliving a horrible nightmare.

Something brushed around me and I felt warm. Opening my eyes I see a reddish brown wolf laying next to me asleep. I smile and close my eyes again hoping to remember something of my past.

Awhile later I found myself in my bed and Jake was in the chair in the corner of my room. _Why is there a chair in my room and why is Jake in it?_ I walk over to Jake and wake him up.

Jake opens his eyes and sees me over him. Startled he jumps up and looks for some escape when I block him. "What's going on Bells? Why are you keeping me in here?" Jake asked as I glared at him.

"What are you doing in my bedroom? Why were you in that mysterious meadow with me and why are you in my house?" I say as loud as possible without waking Charlie up.

Jake looks around and gives up on escaping. "I was worried about you so I searched for you in the woods. You were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you so I brought you back here so you could sleep in your own bed."

"What about my truck? You couldn't have driven my truck back here since you were in your wolf form." I practically yelled and Jake tried to leap out of the window.

I dragged him back in the room and Jake whimpered. "Sam brought your truck back and he even filled the tank with gas so you would save on some money." More like Edward did all of that stuff and left about a hundred dollars to lie to Bella.

"I don't believe you and how did you know about that meadow!" I yelled and Jake was surprised. I was surprised at the accusation and force I had used.

"I remembered from when you told me about it last year. I was just tracking your scent and it led me to a meadow. That was like the perfect and serene place."

"Thanks for all of your help. You should go to your house before Billy gets worried or start to accuse you of doing something you weren't. It is past midnight and you need to get ready to school in a few hours anyway." I said going back to sleep. Jake puts a blanket over me and leaps out the window phasing while running home.

Jake was waiting for me in the school parking lot. I pulled in and he automatically went to open my door as I start to open my door. Jake gets hit in the knee by the car door and bends down almost hugging his knee from the pain.

As I get out of the car I bend down to look at him. "Sorry Jake didn't think that I would hurt you from the door of my car. I really am sorry." I said as Jake gives me a questioning and accusing look. Jake gets up and looks at me with his stupid grin.

"It's okay Bells. I'm fine now so let's just get to our classes or else we will get into major trouble. I'm also sorry about how mean Edward Cullen has been to you lately. You can tell me when he is being mean so I can get him back, so please tell me about it and I'll take care of things for you." I laugh and nod my head as I head to Biology with Edward and keep repeating those words so I will be sure to tell Jake. Though as I see Edward, I wonder why I hate him so much and why I feel like he is being even crueler to me than he ever was. _I guess that will be something that I will never understand. I just need to be able to bear with it or else I won't manage through the day._ Sitting next to Edward I get ready for more lectures and more time to be confused about Edward Cullen and his very weird and mysterious family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella and Jacob Part Two**

Edward was as usual being completely arrogant and won't show any sign of any type of emotion. Just kept on bugging me to no end; trying to convince me that he was an ordinary human like me. I can't help but think that every single person was hiding something extremely important from me. I went to lunch and see that Jessica and Angela were talking to Edward and get very mad at them. _Why are they talking to Edward Cullen? Don't they _know_ that I hate Edward now!_

Edward was overwhelmed by the two girls' questions about why I don't like him anymore. "What is your problem? Can't Bella just not want to be with me anymore? You two make it seem like this entire event has changed the course of the entire world." _Though it is the end of my world now that Bella isn't there beside me; completely despises me. _"I have always let her have her way so I am not about to get clingy and push her too far if she doesn't want anything to do with me. That would be completely unfair to her since she is still getting over me. Now may I _please_ eat my lunch with my family or; do you want to continue talking while being in the presence of my family." Edward walks to the table where his family was eating while Angela was trying to get Jessica to go back to the table.

Jake was sitting next to me, trying to calm me down and tell him what was bothering me. I just sat there eating my food, recalling how Angela and Jessica were talking to Edward. _Why the heck did seeing my two friends talking to him bother me so much?_ I was now eating my apple and feeling deep resentment. When Angela and Jessica came back over here Jake was happy as usual but I just ignored them entirely.

"Hey Angela, Jessica, do you guys know what Bella is so upset about? She refuses to tell me and I thought her two best friends might have an idea." Jake says enthusiastically and they try to look me in the eyes.

"We're so sorry Bella. All we wanted to do was find out why Edward and you were on bad terms; that's it we swear. Right, Jess?" Angela says feeling so much regret that I feel bad about being mad at them.

Jessica mumbles something inaudible and Angela elbows her. "Yeah Bella, all we were trying to do was find out why you and Edward weren't getting along. We didn't mean to upset you but we really should've known how this would have made you feel." I look up at my two best friends and see the sincerity within their apologies.

Nodding my head I smile again. "Okay I accept your apology. The whole reason that Edward and I don't get along is because he isn't kind to me anymore. He doesn't even attempt to be my friend even though I have tried. Please don't talk to Edward anymore; I just don't want to deal with him anymore than necessary from classes." I reasoned and they all nod their heads. I start to talk about the horrible exam I had to take in Biology when I heard Jake hiss something like bloodsucker under his breath.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turn around to see Edward's older brother Emmet there. "Hello Emmet. Is there anything that I can do to help you?" I ask nervously and he motioned for me to follow him. I get up and walk with him when Jake was following me closely. "Jake I'll be right back so just wait for me here with the others." Jake nods and walks in away while keeping his eyes glued on me. Once we were out of earshot of everyone I finally ask, "What is it you wanted to speak to me about? I was going to go –" I stop talking when I catch sight of the one person I don't want to talk to.

Edward was standing right in front of me and I feel so much happiness but so much regret that I just keep a scowl on my face. Edward steps forward and I instinctively move away from him. "Hello Bella." Are all Edward had to say then I waved back at him. Turning around, I run towards Jake so I could feel more safe and protected.

Jake was waiting very impatiently for my return and sees me very upset, so he gets mad. "What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asks bewildered at my expression when I face him.

Shaking my head, I just head back to the table. Jake is very uneasy about my attitude and tries anything to get me to perk up a bit. I pretend to be fine for the rest of the day but as usual Jake sees right through my act and lets me continue pretending. Jake was walking me to my truck when suddenly Edward appears before us out of nowhere. "What are you doing here, _Bloodsucker?_" Jake hisses; Edward just stares right into my eyes.

"Why did you run away from me earlier, Bella?" I look away from him and try to hold back all of my rage. Jake pushes Edward out of the way and let me into my car so I wouldn't have to deal with him. He drove me home and when we got in the house Jake started the interrogation that I knew was coming. Jake blocked the door and looks at me with resent.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me that you saw Edward earlier? I would have understood if you met up with him. Why did you have to hide it from all of us?" I look away from Jake and find it was easier to just stay quiet than trying to explain my reasons.

"I didn't want to see him; Emmet just led me there to Edward and I left immediately trying to stay away from him since I didn't want to meet with him at all. That is the only reason that I had acted strange the rest of the day today." I said after Jake stared me down for half an hour. Jake nods his head in agreement and relaxes for the rest of the time.

At the Cullen's

Edward was so upset that Bella didn't even want to associate with him in the shortest conversation; he locked himself up within his room. Edward had made a huge barricade around all entrances of his room and engulfed himself in darkness.

All of the Cullens were very worried about Edward. They had suggested that he just leave town like when he had after Jasper attacked Bella. Edward had said he wouldn't leave her unless she told him to and is suffering for her sake. Alice got frustrated with Edward and burst into his room; Edward, whom was in the corner, lifts his head to see who was there.

"Go away Alice, I don't need any of your talks right now." Edward says lifeless as he sinks even more. When Alice didn't leave Edward snapped and yelled at her. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN'T HELP ME AT ALL! DON'T YOU GET IT, BELLA HAS FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME AND IS NOW WITH JACOB BLACK! I CAN'T HAVE HER AND IT WILL KILL ME!"

Alice goes next to Edward and smacks him on the head. "Don't give up yet Edward. Bella will regain her memories. When she does she will go back to you in a heartbeat. All you need to do is be patient and wait for that to happen, okay?" Edward nods his head and Alice drags him out of his room.

At Bella's

Charlie came into the kitchen to see me making dinner and he sighs. "Bella, take a break tonight and let's order some pizza." I nod my head and leave the kitchen and head back to my room somewhat upset over something. Charlie just sat at the table recalling how today was Edward and mine's anniversary that should have been celebrated.

The next day Jake comes over and brings some red roses with him. "Here you are Bella, thought you might need some cheering up today." I take the roses and put them in a vase.

"Thanks Jake, you seem to always know when I need to have a day to be free. But you seem to also be thinking about something Jake, what is the matter?" I ask when I decipher his worried expression.

"I was wondering, Bella if you would –" Jake stops midsentence then continues. "Never mind, Bella, it doesn't matter and it would be awful if I did that to you. I hope if I do ask you though, you will give me a reasonable answer."

Tilting my head, I try to figure out what Jake was trying to ask me. I give up after a while and suggest we go biking and he nods his head ecstatically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jake's Dilemma**

At Jakes (Jake's POV)

I was sitting on my bed watching the sun set as I was thinking about my actions. _Why did I say those things? I know that she has forgotten about Edward, giving me a decent shot at becoming her boyfriend even if she still longs for his love subconsciously. _I get up and run into the woods so I could go on patrol. I stop mid-run as I was about to run into someone. I look up to see it was none other that Edward Cullen, with that annoying helpless look he had on when I showed him how Bella was when he left. _What do you want, bloodsucker?_

Edward looks at me and says, "I want to know how Bella is. That is all, I swear. I can't stand not knowing how she is; Bella won't even talk to me anymore. Please, Jacob, please tell me how Bella is doing." I look at the desperate look on Edward's face and don't care.

_You don't have the right to worry about Bella. That is now my job since she is now closest to me after she had forgotten you. You must now know that Bella despises you with all of her being, right? Now I must go on patrol so I need to leave. See you at school, bloodsucker. _I thought as I moved past Edward phasing.

While in wolf form I was able to concentrate on thinking of my actions. I love Bella and I know that I won't imprint on anyone while I'm with Bella, but Edward is the only obstacle even after she had forgotten all about him. I think about how Bella celebrates holidays between the two of us like she were the kid of divorced parents.

_Easter is coming up in a couple of days so I'll celebrate with her. _I plan some events that I'm sure Bella will like when annoying voices come into my head.

_Jake, stop thinking about that crap! It's very annoying how you constantly think about the vampire girl._ Leah thought.

_I have to agree with her, Jake. It is annoying to have to see you planning a date on Easter Sunday. _Sam thought and I would've blushed if I was in human form.

_Sorry guys I will stop thinking about that stuff and get back to concentrating on patrol. By the way, it isn't a date since Edward is still intruding. Bella doesn't even love me and isn't my girlfriend so this possibly cannot be at date._ I think annoyed at their accusations.

_It's a Date, Jacob. Stop denying it._ Every single person on patrol thought at the same exact time making me more irritated.

The next day I go to a store that has Easter stuff on sale and find a lot of useful Easter presents for Bella. Buying a green basket and filling it with anything that might be of some help to her in the future including a helmet and pads for when we are biking. When I go back to the house I fill the basket with all the presents I had gotten. With the finishing touches made, I put the huge basket next to my door to surprise Bella in the morning when I go over for the holiday. I lay on my bed trying to imagine the look on Bells' face when she sees her basket when there was a tap on my window; looking out of it I see Edward on a tree.

"What do you want Edward?" I spot a basket similar to mine in his hand and double over. "If you're going to ask me to give that basket to Bella, then you better go somewhere else. I'm only going to be giving her my basket. Get lost and put that in her room if you really want her to receive it so badly." I say as I start to close my window.

"Jacob, I'm only asking you this because I want to see her face in your head even if it isn't in person, it will be very comforting." I sigh and extend my hand to grab the basket from Edward and set it next to mine.

"You better be happy with this and leave us alone from now on unless Bella comes to you. I will kill you if you do not respect my wishes on this matter. Bella is really irritated with you because of all this crap you are pulling by pretending to be cruel to her; she doesn't even trust you or think you want to be her friend when really you love her deeply and are only doing all of this crap to protect her."

Edward nods his head in agreement and leaves without another sound.

Bella smiles greatly as she sees all of her presents from her two baskets and I smile back at her. "Thanks so much Jake, I love all of my gifts. Sorry about you having to buy two baskets for all of my stuff." I nod my head as we head towards the bikes to go for our usual ride on Sundays when I see Edward out of the corner of my eye with a smile on his pale white face.


	7. Chapter 7

Easter Miracles

As the two bikes slowed to a stop at the race track that the pack decided to build once I had started to build the bikes, I finally gather enough courage to ask Bella the much needed question. But before I could even open his mouth to utter a sound when she sighed and held her head seemingly in agony. I hop off of the bike in an instant and help her to the ground so she could relax when she suddenly looked at me with the most astonishing look on the planet. Like she didn't understand what was going on and if she was on a different planet. Maybe I was interpreting the look of hers when she did something I thought only could happen in my dreams. After a few moments she broke away from me with a smile and I gave myself a most intense wake-up call then smiled as bright as possible.

"Um Bells not that I don't mind but what did I do to deserve that?" I ask since there was no possible reason on the planet she would kiss me out of the blue.

Bella on the other hand was laughing hysterically due to my reaction to her kiss. "I did it because I like you and I have for a long time. I just never had the courage to act upon it until recently. I guess what I'm trying to say is –" I stop her with my own kiss and she doesn't fight me like the last time we kissed. I pull away and ask her something that I have done many times before.

"Bells do you want to go out with me?" I look at Bella with a very serious expression like I never have on unless it has to do with her and the Cullens. She laughs at my question and turns away thinking that it is completely ridiculous that I'm even asking. Thinking that this was a ridiculous idea in the first place I remove myself from the entire equation by starting my bike again and head for the track.

_ If she thinks that this is some joke then she doesn't have to hang out with me anymore. But geez I really wanted her to believe that I truly did love her and nothing would ever happen even if I was no mindreading vamp like that idiotic _bloodsucker_ Edward. _After around the third lap I notice that Bella wasn't in the outskirts of the track and start to panic since she still isn't a great driver and a certifiable menace to herself when it comes to anything that moves. Jumping off of my bike I quickly start running toward the stands that she would sit at when she wasn't up to riding her own bike but Bella wasn't in sight anywhere. _I was given one task by the freaking bloodsucker and I can't even do that _right_._

I wanted to punch anything just to relieve the stress that was building up but there wasn't anything that wouldn't break if I punched it. Burying my head in my hands I just want to give up all hope for having a normal or a peaceful life. Someone taps my shoulder and I shrug them away but the person won't stop so I turn around to tell them off but I see Bella instead. I pull on my lap and hug her until she whispers that she can't breathe. As I release her I notice she has brought us some drinks and I look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I figure that you would want some water after riding so I went to the vending machines to get some bottles of water. Then I come back and you look depressed about something. Here" She hands me the water and I take a gulp of water when she starts speaking again. "As for earlier, the only reason I was laughing at you was because you had such a serious expression on your face that it seemed like you were on business. But you know my answer is yes I couldn't even imagine going out with anyone else but you Jake but I didn't know if you felt the same way about me." I was ecstatic and couldn't believe it.

"Thanks Bells I really mean it." I whisper and she just looks at me as if I grown a head.

"Why are you thanking me? I want to be with you so you have nothing to thank me for." I shake my head at her obliviousness but let it slide.

Getting up I look down at Bella and smile at her one of the smiles I had before I turned into a werewolf. "Do you want to go to something as a proper date or do you want to go cliff-diving like we normally do?" Bella gets up as well and thinks about it for a moment.

"I think I would like to actually go to the beach and relax in the sand like we used to do for several months." I look surprised when she says she wants to go the beach but agree to it anyways because I would do anything at the moment to keep her with me.

"Sure"

We just sit and laugh like we have been known to do when we are alone when all hell broke loose. Sam came running up to me as if I have broken some kind of law and then I know why. Edward Cullen may not have come over the barrier but this time it was even worse than a jealous boyfriend. It was a new vamp who was out for blood and more than that, wanted to take Bella.

"Bella I need you to go to my home. I need you to stay there with Seth and not leave at all." Bella nods and I phase, getting ready for a huge battle to commence. "Who would let a baby vamp out of their sights and let them run around the globe?" I ask and no one cares to answer because there are too many vampires that could change a human to a vampire.

Seeing the new vampire on the cliff made me freak out and want to go over there and make sure that I would be the one to kill him. But what made me really confused was the fact that the vampire looked a heck of a lot like Bella but was way more coordinated. As I neared him, the vampire looked at me with anger and charged without thinking. After the confrontation with the new vampires a few weeks ago and the training we all had I managed to knock out the vampire when Sam came behind me and finished the job.

We phased back and just look at the decapitated vampire. "What do you think happened to it?" I ask and Sam shrugs.

"Maybe it was looking for a meal and saw us as the perfect thing to tide over until dinner?" Sam guesses but I don't buy it for a second.

"Then why does it look like Bella?"

"Maybe a distant cousin? She has more family but she just doesn't keep in touch with them like we do? But honestly I'm more concerned as to why it would come into our territory just to suck Bella's blood."

"That is what doesn't concern me. It is because they didn't think she would be as guarded as when she is in Forks with the entire Cullen clan protecting her from the shadows."

"Have you guys started dating yet?" When Sam asked that I start choking and glare at him; which made Sam laugh hysterically. "So I take that as a yes. Congrats dude just don't plan dates when you're in wolf form or we will kill you." I nod my head and we leave to meet up with Bella and Seth at my house.


End file.
